


Forgotten

by vintagesam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesam/pseuds/vintagesam
Summary: A simple poem in honor of my dear archangel, Lucifer.





	Forgotten

The angel lies quietly,  
limited to faint twitches.

Why?

His love was too strong?  
His heart was too big?

The father he ~~worships~~ worshiped  
wanted him to kneel for another.

WHY?

They are flawed,  
he screams to the darkness.

They are broken,  
he yells to where he believes is the sky.

Like him.  
Fallen, broken.

Forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr [@vintagesam](https://vintagesam.tumblr.com)!


End file.
